


Sugar and Spice

by KnightofMind (ghostknight), Silverwinding (ghostknight)



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medium Burn, Pining, lots of baking and food, partially a sickfic, some liberties taken with the pixie hollow setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknight/pseuds/KnightofMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknight/pseuds/Silverwinding
Summary: Peppermint is a baking talent who is very good at his job, but doesn't have many friends. Redleaf is a very busy minister who needs a break and maybe a fresh face. By chance they meet and a new friendship blossoms.
Relationships: Redleaf (Disney Fairies)/Original Character(s), Rosetta (Disney Fairies)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my cozy comfort fairies fic :^) This has been imported from my ancient wattpad and fanfic.net accts. I've been writing this since the beginning of highschool at the rate of ~ a chapter a year so the quality varies from the first chapter to the latest, but at least you can be assured that it will only improve :V

"Peppermint? Peppermint where are you?" Garnish called out shrilly as she buzzed through the kitchen.

"I'm here, Garnish! Just give me a moment-" Peppermint fluttered over from his baking corner balancing a mixing bowl in the crook of each elbow.

"Pep, what did I tell you about working with two bowls at once?" huffed the head kitchen fairy, her pristine apron and white water lily dress whipping in the air as she spun around.

"I know, I know. This one," he said, raising his right elbow slightly, "is actually Honeyglaze's, she flew out to the orchard because we ran out of apples."

"Again?"

"I guess the apple pie is just very popular this season." Peppermint shrugged and had to bob in the air for a moment as he re-balanced the two bowls.

"I think we all know she's just using this as an excuse to go see-"

"I'm back!"chirped Honeyglaze, bursting through the entrance, "and I brought more apples!"

"Well, good. Why don't you grab those bowls from Peppermint- After you put those apples down!- and Pep, I need to see you in the teahouse." With that Garnish regally floated out.

Honeyglaze lifted her bowl from Peppermint's right arm along with the basket of apples which she balanced on her hip. "Hi Pep."

"Hey, Hon." replied Peppermint with a fond smile, following behind her with his own bowl and setting it on the counter. "You can't be leaving so often to go spend time with Rosetta during work. Garnish has definitely caught on."

"I know... but I really like hanging out with her and, well, I'm thinking of asking her to go to the Autumn Revelry with me." Her fluffy baker's hat drooped precariously on the side of her curly blonde hair as she tilted her head.

"Really? Good for you!"

"Peppermint! I need you over here!"

"I have to go, but we're talking about this later!" said Pep, as he turned and zipped towards the tea room, smiling as he thought about Hon and Rosetta at the Autumn Revelry together. He has been in Pixie Hollow for longer than Honeyglaze has, and they certainly weren't friends immediately, seeing as she worked with much less structure than he did, but after some time they got along and Peppermint has known about Hon's crush on Rosetta for five seasons now. It was about time they got together.

"Peppermint, please, I expect better of you, be punctual." admonished Garnish.

He nodded, his face returning to neutral.

"Now as you know I sent Orion home sick so we are down our best server, but the Ministers of Summer and Autumn have decided to stop in today for tea and we don't have anyone to take their table. However, if I recall correctly, you've helped Orion with his tables a few times before, so I want you to take it today."

Peppermint blinked in surprise. "I...Of course, I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, Pep, I can always count on you." She smiled and patted his arm as she left.

Peppermint moved towards the tables where fairies were chatting and eating, and then remembering himself, took off his baker's hat and threw it onto a coat hook. Then he pulled off the top half of his apron and flipped it over so it only hung from his waist, quickly adjusted his small ponytail, unrolled his sleeves, and straightened his red-leaf vest. Satisfied that he didn't look disgruntled he made his way over to the ministers' table.

As he approached he could here a bit of their conversation.

"Redleaf, dear, you need to take breaks more often, your fairies are very capable, you don't need to help them each individually!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I am not in need of rest, I am doing quite well."

"Oh, you're just as bad a Hyacinth! You're just better at hiding your worries behind that calm face of yours."

"Fly with you, Ministers." said Peppermint, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Peppermint, your server today."

The Minister of Autumn nodded and smiled in greeting while the Minister of Summer beamed up at him, "Hello there, aren't you just a lovely sunbeam? I don't believe I've seen you serving here before."

Pep's cheeks went a little rosy at that, no doubt highlighting his freckles in front of everyone. "Oh, I'm actually a baker, but I help out here every once in a while. Can I take your order?"

~*~

As Peppermint went back to the kitchen's with their order, Redleaf's eyes couldn't help but follow him. Their server had a defined pale face with a smattering of freckles and sharp green eyes, all framed by sweeping bangs of brown hair tied back. He had a serene voice which matched the tea room well. Surrounded by the home tree with a light breeze and rays of sun shining through, this place truly was calming. Lovely faces and the wonderful smell of baked goods only added to the peaceful ambiance. Maybe Sunflower was right, taking a break outside the autumn woods would help him do his job better.

"You're thinking that I was right,  
aren't you?" sung Sunflower, eyeing him cheekily.

"Of course, you are always right, Sunflower." chuckled Redleaf.

"You know that's the truth!" she laughed.

As they waited they fell into comfortable conversation.

'Yes', thought Redleaf, 'this is rather nice.'

~*~

When Peppermint came back with two slices of apple pie, and a cup of black tea for Redleaf and a glass of sweet tea for Sunflower, he desperately hoped he didn't have obvious food stains on him because apparently waiting on the seasonal ministers' table does not excuse him from baking in between. Not that he minded, he just wanted to be presentable.

Butterflies seem to have taken up residence in his stomach, which was unusual for him, but normally he never has to see people's reaction to his baking, or to him, honestly. He didn't have very social tendencies, besides talking with Honeyglaze as they worked.

"Alright Ministers, I have your food here. Pie fresh out of the oven," he spoke as he gingerly unloaded his platter, "and... two teas. I hope everything is in order..."he felt like he was forgetting something..."Oh! And let me or another server know if you need anything else as I'll likely be working in the kitchen." After they'd thanked him, he turned on his heel, tucked the serving tray under his arm and made his way back to the kitchen as briskly as propriety allowed. He really wanted them to like the pie, but he really _really_ didn't want to see that they disliked it, so it was better not to see anything at all.

"Ah, Peppermint, was it?" The baker fairy froze in his tracks and faced the table again. Suddenly he was fifty times more nervous when facing the Minister of Autumn's blank face.

"Yes, that's right." Pep fidgeted with the rim of the tray with his free hand.

"This pie is absolutely delicious," The Autumn Minister's brown eyes shown with warmth as he spoke and the Minister of Summer nodded vigorously in agreement, a wide smile brightening her features. "who baked it?"

Warmth blossomed in Peppermint's chest and his lips curled into a light smile, "I did, although Honeyglaze helped me prepare the apples. I'm glad to hear you enjoy it." He nodded by ways of a goodbye and returned to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [~Thanks for reading~](https://ghostknight.carrd.co/)


	2. Chapter 2

When Redleaf returned to his work in the Autumn woods he couldn't help but think about the delectable pie he had eaten and the baker who had made it.

How long had he been in Pixie Hollow, for Redleaf never to have seen him before. He didn't look very young, of course the age of a fairy is always difficult to read. Also bakers rarely left the kitchen so coming across him would have been harder.

He thought back to that first bite he had taken out of the pie, how the crust had been just the right consistency and how aromatic the apples had been, especially how the cinnamon had brought the flavor to life. He probably could subsist on the smell alone. He would certainly have to return as soon as possible.

Just then a rogue squirrel came careening down a tree, making a beeline for a mouse carting acorns across the woods. Redleaf raced towards it, wincing in mid-air as he heard the clatter, squelch and shouts of horror indicating the leaf painting fairies' paints had been knocked over. 

As he caught up with the squirrel he reigned it in, stroking its nose soothingly and handed it over to a flustered Animal Talent, whom he gave a stern warning and a reassuring smile. His hands now squirrel free, he looked over the damage and sighed.

Maybe pie would have to wait.

~*~

The bustle of the kitchens never slows. Not that Peppermint minded, in fact in a strange way he found it soothing to be swept up in the work flow, everything ticking along like one of the tinkers' contraptions. 

When he had first arrived he couldn't quite figure out how to click with the other kitchen fairies, but now he knows just when to pull buns out of the oven and exactly the right time to frost a cake, as well as when the biggest rush for meals would happen and how much extra he should make. It felt good to find his place in the kitchens.

"Pep...hey."

Plus, Garnish, despite her strict demeanor allowed any creative liberties her fairies took, as long as they didn't end in complete disaster. Peppermint's own specialty was anything sweet, especially cakes or pies.

"...Pep..."

He hummed as he pulled a tray of muffins out of the oven, they smelled divine.

"PEPPERMINT!" came a shout directly into his ear.

"Gah!" he yelped, trying to balance the hot tray which had been nearly thrown into the air, and also address the irritated fairy at his side. "Honeyglaze, don't shout!"

She huffs, "I'll stop shouting when you stop sticking your head in the clouds!"

Sighing he gently lays his tray onto the oven top and ducks his head in apology as he pulls oven mitts off his fingers. "Okay, okay, how can I help you?"

"Well..." she whispers conspiratorially, glancing over her shoulder, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Uhhh, I don't think..." Peppermint trails off uncertainly. If Honeyglaze was being this _mysterious_ then she probably wanted him to break the rules, and Pep wasn't as comfortable forgoing rules as she was.

"No, no, look. It'll be fine for you. I've just snuck out too many times. Just please, take this cake to Rosetta for me? Pretty please?"Her golden brown eyes shimmered at him, "With a cherry on top?"

He caved, "Alright, but just this once."

Honeyglaze enveloped him in a hug and spun them around, "Thank you so much!" she sniffed.

He pulled away from the hug, stiffly,"You're welcome. Are you...crying?" 

"No, well, maybe a little..."she giggled shakily, "this is just really important to me. Sorry for hugging you like that, I know you don't like it."

"Well, it's fine, I guess I have a delivery to make then." He smiled softly at her. Leaning down he picked up a basket from the ground, "Is the cake in here?"

"Yep, I hid it in a tea basket so you can say you're just making tea deliveries if anyone asks. I know how scared you are of sneaking out."

"I'm not scared! I...just don't think it's right!" He asserted, turning to leave.

"I'm just teasing!" she giggled, much more steady this time, "Come on get out of here, silly goose. She's in the Autumn woods helping paint the leaves!"

"I'll get it to her, finish up my muffins while I'm gone, would you?" Pep called over his shoulder. As he flitted out he heard a "Yeah, yeah" from behind him and he smiled, flying towards the red and gold crown of the Autumn woods.

~*~

Weaving between the warm colors of Autumn, Peppermint inhaled the woody smell that characterized the season. The crisp air eased his anxiety over being caught away from his work. 

Once he was properly within the borders of the season he could tell it was bursting with activity. The air was practically buzzing with the energy of tons of fairies preparing to bring the season to the mainland. 

When Peppermint finally located Rosetta she was doing what appeared to be color direction for the leaf painting fairies.

"This oak leaf definitely should be bright red, and this birch, light yellow with a touch of orange, that should make a stunning gold."

Peppermint approached cautiously, not wanting to startle any painters in their work,"Rosetta, could I borrow you for a minute?"

"Oh, Pep!" She spun around to face him with a smile, "It's great to see you, buttercup!"

Suddenly, an unexpected voice snapped up at him, "Hey, can you buzz off? It's bad enough having to do something that's not my job without you keeping me from finishing!" He blinked at the source. It was Vidia, glaring at him while sitting on a toadstool with a strange contraption covered in paint splatter in her hand. He looked at the other painting fairies and realized some of them weren't painting fairies at all, but rather Rosetta's friends.

He huffed, insulted, "I'm afraid it's rather important, but I really only need talk to Rosetta for a few seconds, it shouldn't have to be an issue. Why are you here anyway?"

Rosetta rolled her eyes at Vidia and him, "There was a snafu a few days ago with the leaf painting and they lost a lot of hard work, so we offered to help them get back on track."

"I brought a few of my inventions to speed things up!" Tinkerbell added. 

"Oh, that's...very good of you." said Peppermint, feeling chastised for his hostility towards Vidia, "Well, I still need to give you something, Rosetta. It's from Honeyglaze." 

At the sound of Honeyglaze's name, Rosetta perked up, "Oh? What is it?"

"Just a moment," Peppermint opened the top of the tea basket and pulled out a small cake beautifully frosted with various shades of pink flowers. Written on it, in Hon's cute loopy handwriting, were the words 'Rosetta, I'm _FALL_ ing for you, will you go to the Autumn Revelry with me?', "Here, Hon wanted to give it to you herself, but she couldn't leave today."

Rosetta gasped, a blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh, wow. It's gorgeous!"Gingerly she took it in her hands and her friends gathered around her to admire it. Setting the dessert down gently she turned to hug him, but he stepped backwards a bit moving a hand between them.

"Ah, save it for Honeyglaze, I'm sure she'll appreciate it more than I could." He told her softly.

"Sorry about that buttercup, but thank you so much for bringing this." Rosetta smiled at him understandingly and he nodded at her.

"So, for when I go back to Hon, that's a yes to the Revelry?"

"Absolutely!" she exclaimed and her friends laughed and hugged her, giving her congratulations.

~*~

After checking in with most of the other jobs Redleaf made his way back to the center of his worries, the leaf painting. As he approached the area he almost collided with someone headed in the opposite direction.

"Ack, I'm sorry, I'm a bit distract- Oh, er, Minister, Fly with you. Sorry about that." Redleaf was surprised to see a sparrowman wearing a baker's hat fluttering in front of him. And on a second glance he realized this was the kitchen fairy who had made the wonderful pie.

"Fly with you. Peppermint, was it?" the sparrowman nodded.

"Would you like some, um, tea?" Peppermint pulled a thermos out of the basket he was carrying and offered it to Redleaf with a tense smile. "I was just making deliveries, but there's some leftover, it's still hot don't worry."

Tea did sound awfully good right about now..."I suppose I could sit and drink some tea for a minute or two. Would you like to sit with me? I would hate for you to have to hunt me down to get the thermos back as I doubt I'll have time to stop by the kitchen before the season ends."

Peppermint seemed to hesitate for a moment and then relented, nodding, "I would enjoy that, thank you for offering."

Redleaf smiled and beckoned him to follow and soon they were lighting down on a broad tree branch under the red-gold canopy of Autumn. The minister watched as Peppermint sat down, straight-backed, and set his basket aside and poured tea out for him. He accepted it graciously and took a moment to inhale the aroma. It was something spicy more so than he usually drank.

"Chai?"he asked after a sip, and Peppermint grinned in agreement. However he sobered up quickly and seemed to be trying no to wring his hands. Redleaf watched him quietly as he sipped his tea.

"Peppermint, if you don't mind me asking, you weren't really delivering tea were you?" He asked, looking at the younger sparrowman knowingly.

Peppermint looked away sheepishly, "Not really. How did you know?"

"You're still wearing your baker's hat, most kitchen fairies remove theirs when they leave the kitchen." A look of surprise crossed Peppermint's face as he reached up to touch the hat on his head.

"I guess I was in a hurry." The baker said, a laugh bubbling from his lips, a charming sound. The laughter came to a sudden stop and concern creased Peppermint's brow as he looked at Redleaf. For a moment the minister was confused, then he realized the source of his companions worry.

"There's no need for concern, I won't tell Garnish you've been out. Although, I'm surprised you have time to be outside of the kitchen at the moment." Redleaf said, looking at Peppermint with humor in his eyes. "I realize you aren't as busy as those of us in Autumn, but we are expecting the very best from the kitchen for the Revelry."

Peppermint's nose turned up in pride, "Naturally. We provide nothing but the best." Redleaf fought back the urge to chuckle.

"I hope you'll bring some of that delicious apple pie from the other day."

At that Peppermints cheeks flushed an adorable shade of rosy pink and softly he said, "Of course, they _are_ in season." That drew a smile onto Redleaf's face. After a pause Peppermint asked, "Did you really like it that much?" 

Redleaf sipped at his tea, "I did. It was the best thing I've eaten in a while. I was not too excited to be dragged off by Sunflower for a tea break when I still had so many preparations to check on, however afterwards I was glad I went. You are very talented. Do you enjoy baking?"

Peppermint nodded and smiled softly, "If you liked the pie, you ought to stop by more often. You seem like you could use time to relax, anyway."

Redleaf chuckled, "I've been told that quite often recently, do I look that bad?"

Peppermint leveled an earnest look at him and then shrugged, "You're calm, cool, and collected even when things go wrong it seems, based on the leaf painting incident the others were telling me about. That doesn't mean that you don't get tired or stressed like everyone else, it just means you don't let it interfere with your work, which is good on one hand. On the other, it's not healthy for you as an individual. There should always be room for you to step back and take some time for yourself, or at least that's what Honeyglaze tells me, I'm not very good at that myself." 

Redleaf stared at him, surprised. Peppermint seemed to become self conscious and began picking at his vest saying, "Sorry, was that too forward of me? I'm not good at these sorts of things..."

"No, no," Redleaf waved a hand to reassure him, "That was insightful, thank you for being honest, Peppermint."

The other sparrowman seemed relieved, "I'm glad."

After some time steeped in a comfortable silence, Redleaf stood, "Thank you for the tea, but I really must get back to my duties." handing back the empty thermos cup.

"I hope to see you around the tearoom some time, minister." Peppermint said waving as he and Redleaf parted ways.

~*~

Peppermint returned to the kitchen wondering if he had been too friendly with the Minister of Autumn, when he was nearly knocked over by a nervous-to-bursting Honeyglaze.

When he delivered the news of Rosetta's reply she squealed and spun him in a circle by his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Peppermint pulls what has to be the millionth pie out of the oven. He keeps trying to dust himself off but the flour that billows of his clothes doesn't seem to actually leave his clothes cleaner. He definitely also has cinnamon in his hair, he can smell it.

He's been producing baked goods since before the first rays of sunlight dusted over Pixie Hollow, but he's basically been working on autopilot. Its the day of the Autumn Revelry and the kitchen is swarming with activity, Peppermint is entirely comfortable working like clockwork and could do it blindfolded. Its a good thing too because his mind has been somewhere else all day.

_Brown skin illuminated gold in the sunlight, like the leaves that fall from this seasons trees. A wisp of black hair peeks from a crown of red foliage. A smile, soft and wry, mirroring dark eyes-deep with warmth._

_He likes my pie._ Its the one thought that keeps Peppermint fueled through the day. He puts extra care into making each apple pie perfect, just in case _this_ is the pie the Minister of Autumn eats from.

Suddenly, he collides with something and his butt hits the floor. Honeyglaze has fallen too and...his pie. He groans, what a mess. Peppermint buries his hands his hair, pulling some of it free of his bun and knocking his hat aside.

"Honeyglaze can you watch where you're going for one minute!"

At that Honeyglaze is back in the air, wings fluttering furiously, "Me? You're the one with his head in the clouds! How about YOU watch where YOU'RE going!"

"What do you mean?! This is my space, I should be able to fly around with my eyes closed without trouble!"

"Oh stuff it! What's got you in such a huff anyway? It's not like you asked anyone to the Revelry! You haven't got a thing to worry about!"

Peppermints face goes red at that and he crosses his arms defensively, "So what? What's that have to do with anything?! Maybe I just take my job seriously, unlike some people!"

Before Honeyglaze can toss another angry word at his face Garnish rushes up, "Fairies, fairies! Please. I know everyone's high strung, but we are on a tight schedule today, I need every fairy at their best. None of this squabbling please."

"But Garnish!" Pep and Hon shout in unison, only to huff and glare at each other.

"'But Garnish' nothing! Honeyglaze, you know to give Peppermint his space, if you have the energy to be flitting around, better use it to get baking! And Peppermint, I need you here and present, not daydreaming. Focus please. Now, I know you two are friends, apologize and then get back to work."

Peppermint sighs, admonished and turns back to Honeyglaze. "Look. I apologize for not paying more attention, I'm just stressed about making things perfect..."

"Yeah, me too... I just want everything to be great for when Rosie and I see each other. I'll keep out of your way, sorry I made you drop your pie." She kneels down and picks up the remainders of the desert, "Five second rule?"

Peppermint snorts, taking it from her, "I think its been more than five seconds, better leave it for a bird to snack on when they come back from delivering Autumn."

Together the two of them swept up their mess and went back to work.

~*~

The end of their work day saw the two fairies slumped over their respective kitchen counters.

"We did it, we made it!" Honeyglaze raising her fist over her head in triumph, "And we only got into one fight."

Peppermint laughs at that, "We haven't gotten into an argument like that since the first year you were here."

"Yeah, I guess, it's good I got used to what a stick in the mud you are."

Peppermint huffs and smiles, "Mhmm. Don't you have somewhere to be? Or are you planning on taking Rosetta to the Revelry covered in flour?"

Honeyglaze popped off the counter and was back in the air with that, "Oh yeah! I should go change, catch you later!" And with that she was off and Peppermint was alone in the kitchens, with a little less than an hour til the Revelry. He probably ought to change too...but he was just so exhausted. Resting his head in his arms on the counter, he sighed. Maybe he could rest for a bit and then go get ready...

"Excuse me?" Someone coughs behind him.

"Huh?" Peppermint blinks and blearily lifts his head from the counter and looks around, tossing his messy hair further from its bun. Catching sight of the orange and red clad sparrowman behind him he startles, sitting straight up. A hand tangles in his hair, making a futile attempt to clean it up. "Minister! Hello, fly with you. Uh- sorry I wasn't expecting anyone..." A pause, "Uhm, why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" He pats his pants in one last try to clean himself of flour, but after a cloud of flour flies into his face he resigns himself, simply sitting up straight and clasping his hands in his lap.

"I...wanted to make a final check on preparations." Though he seemed regal as ever, Peppermint sensed something frantic in the way the minister's eyes swept the room. "Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone to get ready for the revelry individually. The food's already been delivered." Peppermint scanned the details of the sparrowman's face closely in concern, finding bags under his eyes and a fatigue seemed to cling to all of his features. Slowly, Pep fluttered up and put some water on the stove. "Minister...maybe this is too forward of me to say, but you look like death warmed over. Or perhaps that is what autumn is all about?" Even as Peppermint offered a small lopsided smile he watched the minister's face nervously for a reaction. For a moment, all he got was a blank stare and Peppermint feared the worst. 

He was about to take the jest back when, a small tired grin bloomed on the minister's face, then he was graced even with a chuckle, "Yes, the final burst of warmth before everything descends into cold, dead winter, all the lovelier for the contrast. I shall take that as a compliment." Peppermint blinked and then smiled, happy that his attempts at banter were met with success. At that moment the kettle begins to whistle and he whips around to pour the water into a tea pot already primed with tea leaves. 

"I'm sorry, we don't...we don't have any pie left here, its all been taken to the revelry by now. But we do still have tea, and as beautiful as autumn may be, I think it wouldn't do to have it's minister looking as though he's ready to hibernate at any moment." He pours the tea into two teacups and passes one to the minister. "This should give you the energy to get through the Revelry, it would be a shame if you couldn't join in the celebrations after all your hard work."

Gratefully, the minister took the cup in his hand. Then pauses, putting it back down onto the counter. "Thank you, Peppermint, however... there are other preparations I should check on first."

Peppermint bites his lip for a moment, then sighs, "It's not my intention to tell you how to do your job, Minister. But I think you've done your part already, I mean, you _literally_ brought autumn to the mainland, that's no small thing. Let other fairies finish the final touches, they're all very capable. What I'm trying to say is, stay, rest for a bit, you deserve it." Tentatively, Peppermint puts his hand onto the back of the minister's which rests on the counter. It's the barest of touches before Peppermint pulls back to hide a blush in the steam of his tea, but it seems to relax the minister.

"Alright, I'll stay for a bit," He picks his cup back up and breathes in the aroma wafting off of the tea. His eyebrows raise, "You remembered I prefer black tea."

Peppermint sniffs, affronted that it might be suggested otherwise, "Of course". The minister hums fondly. And so they spend a moment, sipping tea and chatting peacefully, before Peppermint flits off to get ready for the revelry, himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When Peppermint finally dashes into the revelry he is immediately swept up into a group of his friends. Well, mostly Honeyglaze's friends who are his friends by extension. He was a little late because of his chat with the minister of autumn and his pickiness regarding his formal wear. It took him a bit but he finally settled on a tailcoat cut from a red oak leaf with matching breeches and a dress shirt woven of dandelion fluff. He thought he looked quite charming in it.

Apparently Honeyglaze thought so as well because as soon as she spotted him she flits over taking him light by the hands and spins him around, "Look at you! So cute." She's wearing a fluffy dress of layered lavender sprigs and her rambunctious curls pulled into a puff of hair at the top of her head.

Peppermint laughs lightly, "And look who's talking, you look lovely as well. You too, Rosetta," He adds as the other fairy drifts over to them in a more formal version of her usual pink rose petal ensemble.

"Thanks, Peppermint, you're a sweetheart and, I've gotta say, you really know how to snazz it up."

Peppermint smiles in thanks and then waves them off, "Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have lots of dancing and such to do together." Honeyglaze giggles at that and meets Rosetta's eyes shyly as they clasp hands and fly towards the lively music.

He spends a bit of time chatting with Tinkerbell regarding her latest inventions, however, a gurgle coming from his stomach suddenly draws attention to how famished he is. Despite being surrounded by food all day, he hasn't had many chances to eat much, between working at top efficiency and being caught within his own daydreams. Suffice it to say, he quickly excuses himself and makes his way towards the food.

It's laid out in a gorgeous array, everything artfully placed in between table decorations. Garnish's subtle and refined hand certainly were involved in this set up. Unfortunately, due to his lateness, the population of Pixie Hollow has already put quite a dent into it.

He goes around picking and choosing from his favorites and piling them onto a plate. As he makes his way over to the desserts he spots as a familiar figure, adorned in ceremonial robes sewn together from what must be a thousand little leaves, of every color of fall. Next to him is the minister of Spring, his usual resplendent purples replaced with the oranges of a tiger lily to match the occasion.

The minister of Autumn spots Peppermint and waves him over, smiling. Peppermint notices exhaustion is still hangs around his eyes, but overall the minister looks to be in much better spirits.

"Hello again, Peppermint."

"Fly with you, Ministers!" Peppermint greets, with a smile, his arms being too full to wave.

"Peppermint?" the minister of Spring examines him with an appraising eye, "So you're the pie baker we've heard so much about."

Peppermint stares wide-eyed at him and then glances over to the minister of Autumn, who first sputters and then huffs, crossing his arms and fixing his fellow minister with a good-natured glare. "Hyacinth, really, you don't need to make me sound like such a gossip."

The minister of Spring, to his credit, looks embarrassed for a moment, "Oh! That wasn't my intention at all. Redleaf, has just recommended your baking highly, Peppermint. In fact that's why we're here." He leans away from Redleaf to whisper conspiratorially "He's eaten 5 slices of pie already."

Peppermint grins at that and the minister of Autumn rolls his eyes fondly at his friend's antics, "I would deny it, but I'm afraid its the truth."

"I could eat two whole pies, just about now," replies Peppermint, raising his tasty burden in indication, "Despite being surrounded by food, there aren't actually many chances to eat when the kitchen gets busy."

The minister blinks at him in surprise, "I didn't realize you hadn't eaten, I shouldn't have kept you in the kitchen so long..."

"Oh, its no problem, I was happy to help," Peppermint swiftly deflects the minister's apology. "And besides, now I'm just hungry enough that I'll be able to enjoy the maximum amount of food possible. I'd call that ideal." The minister of Autumn laughs at that, and though the minister of Spring looks mildly affronted at the idea of Peppermint's eating habits, Peppermint decides its worth it.

Just then the band strikes up a new jovial song and the minster of Summer swoops in dragging Hyacinth with her into an upbeat dance, leaving the minister of Autumn to chuckle into his fist and Peppermint to stare mouth agape at their antics. His companion notices Peppermints shock and smiles bemusedly, "They're often like that when they aren't 'on duty', so to speak. Sunflower especially has a way of roping the rest of us into more relaxed activities, as you've likely already figured out."

"You seem like good friends."

"We are."

They remain in a peaceful silence as they watch the two dancing fairies and Peppermint begins to eat.

"Do you have many friends, Peppermint?"

Peppermint shrugs, "There's Honeyglaze, of course, who works with me in the kitchen, and her friends, kind of, by extension. Besides that, well, I... guess I'm not very social..."

The minister hums in understanding, "Sometimes, a few close friends is all you need" he smiles fondly at Hyacinth being twirled by Sunflower. A grimace is poorly masking the smile creeping onto the minister of Spring's face. The minister of Autumn turns then to look at Peppermint, "I would be happy, to one day count myself among yours."

Peppermint looks away, suddenly his heartbeat is in his ears. "Oh...well, I'd like that too." After a moment Peppermint braves looking back at the minister, with a small smile and a nervous flutter of his wings, "I guess this means you'll have to come by the tea house more often, then."

The minister stares at him for a moment, and Peppermint couldn't be sure if it was the warm light reflecting of his ceremonial robes or not, but the ministers face seemed tinged with red.

"I suppose I will."

~*~

Finally, Peppermint finishes his food and sighs contentedly, leaning against one of the roots of the tree he and the minister had settled beneath. They had been chatting while they ate (the minister had grabbed another slice of pie) and Peppermint was beginning to feel warm and sleepy.

"You don't have to stay here with if you don't want to, Peppermint. You haven't even gotten a chance to dance yet, and the celebration will be drawing to a close soon."

"I don't mind staying here, I actually prefer it." Peppermint shrugs with reddened cheeks, "I'm... not really much for dancing. I'd much rather stay here, if it's fine by you, minister."

"Of course, but, please, call me Redleaf."

"Ok...Redleaf." The name feels strange in Peppermint's mouth, but the soft, warm smile on Redleaf's face makes him think he could get used to saying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Many of Peppermint's dreams are spent within the night of the Autumn revelry. In them at the end of the night Redleaf offers to dance privately (perhaps believing Peppermint didn't want to dance out of embarrassment, or lack of skill?). Every time Peppermint wants to say yes, but he still doesn't know Redleaf very well and the proximity makes him flinch away. It had taken so long for Peppermint to be used to receiving hugs and other friendly touches from Honeyglaze. But, also, seeing the frown on Redleaf's face (just the slightest downturn of his lips) when Peppermint had declined weighed on Peppermint and now many of his thoughts were consumed by it, even though it was just a dream. Sometimes he wishes he'd said yes, but even though he has nothing to lose, it's just a dream after all, he never does.

Regardless, winter passes for Peppermint in a wave of gingerbread, hot chocolate, and fingers toasty from cookies eaten straight out the oven. At least the first half does.

Redleaf had been visiting the tea house once or twice a week and usually towards the end of the day when Peppermint could afford to leave the kitchen for a bit. Most of the time Peppermint ended up switching places with one of the serving fairies as not to slack off, but the best times were when he was done with his baking early and could sit and have a bite to eat himself. Sadly, they did not occur often.

Then one week Redleaf stopped showing up. Peppermint, determined not to think anything of it, waited another week, but when Redleaf failed to come for tea again, he got worried. 

Did the minister not like the food anymore? Was it something Peppermint had said? Had he found someone better to spend his time with? Or what if he was hurt? Peppermint knew Redleaf sometimes overworked himself, but it wasn't his season anymore, so he shouldn't have that much to do, that's why he'd been coming by in the first place.

Peppermint's anxieties were getting in the way of his work (he had nearly used salt instead of sugar in cookies yesterday), and he decided he needed to get to the bottom of Redleaf's disappearance from the tea house even if he might not like the reason he got. 

So after another day in the kitchen Peppermint resolutely hung up his apron and hat, and set out. 

The Pixie Dust Tree seemed a good place to check since that's where Queen Clarion meets with the ministers on a fairly regular basis. There he finds the Minister of Winter in discussion with Sunflower and Queen Clarion. He knows he should wait until they were done speaking, it was likely important, but Peppermint was beginning to feel rather urgent about finding Redleaf. He bobs up and down, fluttering his wings in agitation trying to wait his turn. His movements seem to catch Sunflower's attention and she meets his eyes smiling at him, warmly. He offers an apologetic wave back. After another minute or so she breaks away from her conversation and glides over to him.

"Hello Peppermint! Is everything alright? You seem nervous."

"Fly with you, Minister", he nods back, "Everything's fine... I think. I just haven't seen Re- the Minister of Autumn in a while and he's been coming by pretty regularly, so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay..."

"Oh dear!" her frown seems out of place on her warm face, "I'm surprised Red didn't send word, then again he might've had a hard time with it... I'm afraid he's sick. He's been stuck at home for the past week or so, luckily his season is over so he doesn't have much to do."

"That's terrible!" exclaims Peppermint, though he is a bit relieved Redleaf hasn't been avoiding him.

"I'm sure you could go visit him, I've been helping Snowflake with Winter and Hyacinth is busy preparing for Spring a whole season early as usual, so none of us have been able to visit much. I imagine Red would enjoy some company!" 

"Okay, I can bring him some of this tea I have with me." Peppermint says lifting his basket, to show it off.

"That's very sweet of you, Peppermint! Let me getcha some directions." She scribbles out some directions to Redleaf's home in the Autumn woods and Peppermint is off again, waving over his shoulder in thanks.

Soon enough Peppermint found Redleaf's home, a charming red mushroom cap emerging from a hollow in a tree.

He hovers in front of the doorstep for a moment before his feet finally settle on the woven twigs that make up the minister's front porch. Even then he shuffles around a bit, until finally he puts his knuckles against the door and knocks.

Peppermint holds his breath as he strains his ears to listen to a response, but nothing happens. 

He knocks again. The third time he gets excited because he thinks he hears a knocking in response, but then he looks up the tree and spots a woodpecker boring a hole into the bark. He sighs and and leans against the tree.

"Maybe I should just leave," he whispers in the vague direction of the woodpecker. No response there either. Figures. 

"But then again the silence is concerning isnt it?" He mutters to himself. A distant caw replies this time, from far above the canopy of the woods. The woodpecker takes flight. "Yes, it really is, because the minister of summer had said Redleaf was sick, so what if something terrible happened?" Peppermint stands himself up again with a renewed vigor. "I should check up on him, just in case." 

He swings his hand out to pull the door open, freezes a moment, then grabs the handle with a much more delicate touch. He slides the door open and peeks his head inside, fluttering his wings so his feet are just millimeters off the ground.

The interior is just as charming as the outside, if not cozier. Light streams into a small sitting room through windows carved into the mushroom. Illuminated are some smaller mushrooms set as stools around a coffee table and behind these is a kitchenette which seems to be rather dusty. A ledge stretches out above the kitchenette indicating a second level. Most notably, everything is still and the air is a bit stale, as though the house has been holding its breath. 

A cough startles the space out of its reverie. Peppermint nearly forgets to keep his wings fluttering in his surprise. Then slowly he moves up to the second floor, stopping just short of it to peek over the edge. 

There's a bed there with a chest at its foot, both made out of a dark wood. Atop the chest there's a pile of plates. Above the headboard is a tapestry made of every imaginable color of autumn leaf depicting a scene full of animals in the woods. It flutters a bit with the force of another powerful cough. That draws Peppermint's attention back to the bed and the figure heavily heaped with blankets that heave with the cough as well. 

"Redleaf!" Peppermint exclaims and then slaps a hand over his mouth, in shock of his own volume. It barely seems to stir Redleaf, however. He just turns over and coughs again.

After the fit passes he seems to still as if pausing,"...did someone say something?"

Embarrassed, Peppermint flutters up slowly, head bowed, over towards the bed. "Hi, M- erm, Redleaf, I didn't mean to come in like this..."

"Peppermint!" His voice sounds hoarse even muffled by the blankets. "What are you doing here?"

"I-the door? I tried- well, you see-" Peppermint has to take a deep breath to compose himself and starts over simply, "I was worried about you."

Approaching Redleaf Peppermint cans see the sparrowman looks miserable. Dark bags sit heavily under his eyes and his face has lost color in return for a sheen of feverish sweat. His long black hair is tossed around his head in a messy halo, seeming to have escaped a ponytail at some point. He looks worse than the day Peppermint had seen him before the Revelry.

"Oh, dear. I did mean to send you a note, but I became very exhausted very quickly and I figured you've been busy enough to be glad for a week without having me in your hair. I suppose I was wrong." His smile is weak and hapless, as he props himself up on a elbow.

Peppermint crosses his arms and huffs as a wave of irritation sweeps over him. "What kind of nonsense-!" He flies back down to the kitchenette and rifles through the cabinets with a lot of clatter until he finds a mug and then hauls one of the stools back up with him, dropping it at Redleaf's bedside with a thunk. The mug he sets down with a gentler touch on his nightstand when he sits and then pulls the basket with the tea (and also leftover cookies) in it, onto his lap. Redleaf watches him curiously. 

"I brought tea." Peppermint states dryly, pouring some into the mug.

"And pie?" asks Redleaf hopefully.

"Your favorite is out of season. I brought cookies, though, because, you know, _I enjoy your company_!" Peppermint enunciates the last three words with an edge.

Redleaf blinks at that. "Thank you for coming, truly. I didn't mean to offend or hurt you, I just thought perhaps we aren't as close as I-" Another coughing fit overtakes him and he has to turn his face away. Any hopeful flutter in Peppermint's heart for the end of the sentence is overcome by concern and he begins mixing some honey into the tea and then offers it to Redleaf. He accepts gratefully.

As he sips Peppermint keeps talking. After Redleaf's thunderous coughs the silence is too quiet. "You know you really shouldn't be eating sweets while your sick anyway, so I think I'll have to take these cookies back with me." Redleaf frowns into his mug and Peppermint has to laugh at that. "Don't pout! There'll plenty where these came from when you get better." Peppermint looks back down at the little kitchen, covered in dust. "You have been making sure to eat properly though, right?"

Now its Redleaf's turn to laugh. "You're such a mother hen." He gestures to the stack of plates on the chest. "I've been getting meal deliveries, not to worry."

Peppermint flushes at the accusation, but is relieved to hear his friend has been fed. "Good!" It comes out a bit more indignant than he'd intended, "because it doesn't look like your kitchen's been used much."

A wan smile crosses Redleaf's mouth. "I'm afraid I don't have the time or energy for cooking, even when I'm not ill. Not to mention I don't have the talent for it."

Peppermint eyes Redleaf curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your talent? From before you became a minister I mean."

"Ah, I'm an animal talent. I did love working with the creatures, still do. And in many ways, being minister is the same job on a larger scale." He turns to look at the tapestry over his head, something wistful lingers in his tired face.

Peppermint cocks his head to the side, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, as an animal talent is about getting a team to work well together. You encourage the meek, calm the anxious, reign in the wild. All so things can run smoothly, whether they be woodland animals or autumn faeries."

Peppermint nods slowly, "I guess I can understand that. It seems to me though, that your charming personality is the connection here not the jobs. I doubt every animal talent uses the same methods, nature knows no two baking talents do."

Redleaf's pauses halfway to the nightstand to set the mug down as he stares at Peppermint. Then he shakes his head lightly, his hair falling into his face. "...you flatter me."

"It's just how I see it." Peppermint shrugs.

Redleaf looks out the window opposite of Peppermint, a curtain of hair blocking his face from view, and sighs. "It's beginning to get dark, you ought to head home." He turns back to Peppermint and gently takes one of his hands, squeezing it. "Thank you, Peppermint, truly, for coming. You've brightened my week."

~*~

As he flew home, Peppermint resolved to return the next day, and the whole way he clutched his hand to his chest. It still radiated Redleaf's warmth and it seeped through his whole body like a ray of sun.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's it you've been rushing off to these last few days, Pep?" asks Honeyglaze wide-eyed as Peppermint throws things into a basket.

"Can't talk. I'm going to be late, I'll catch up with you later!" He calls over his shoulder as he flits out of the kitchens. He's only turned his head to face forward again, when he nearly collides with a tall figure.

"Peppermint." Oh geez, that's Garnish. She's looking down at him sternly. He tries not to grimace. "I understand that sometimes fairies have other obligations besides baking here in the kitchen, however, if you're going to go out every day, please take some deliveries with you." She holds out a large basket and note listing recipients.

Peppermint breathes a sigh of relief and takes it from her, "Yes, of course, I'd be happy to. And thanks for understanding, Garnish."

She offers him a fond little smile, "Enjoy yourself, Peppermint."

It's not long before Peppermint finds himself back on Redleaf's doorstep. This is his fourth day in a row visiting and he doesn't bother trying to knock, knowing the door's been left open for him.

Today, Redleaf is already sitting up in his bed, it seems he's been improving. Secretly, Peppermint hopes that his visits are the cause, but he knows that's a silly thought. Tentatively he calls out, "Afternoon, Redleaf"not wanting to startle him.

"Peppermint, hello!" A smile dancing across his face as he looks up from the book he's reading.

"You're sounding well, is your cough getting better?" Peppermint asks as he pours out the usual tea.

"Yes, if it means you'll finally allow me something sweet to eat." Peppermint huffs at that. "I'm hoping that's what you've brought in that second basket today."

"Sadly for you, no. Garnish noticed I've been leaving early a lot recently so now I'm taking out deliveries to make up for it, I guess." Peppermint rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, feeling his reputation has been tarnished somewhat. Seeing Redleaf's drooping expression, he jumps to correct, "It's not your fault! I wanted to come, this just means I can't stay too long today."

"I see, well, I'm sorry regardless. Looks like you'll be rushing about again. I suppose you baking fairies don't really get seasonal breaks like the rest of us, not being a seasonal talent..." Redleaf lets out a sound that's half-laugh half-sigh and leans back against the headboard of his bed. "To think; I, myself, was so excited to relax after a hectic Autumn, of course, I would take ill."

"It seems you're improving, so I think there's still hope for your relaxing Winter," says Peppermint as he hands Redleaf his tea, his fingers tingling as they brush the minister's hand. He tries not to think too hard about it. "I don't mean to bring this up again, but you could take a note or two from non-seasonal talents and learn to pace yourself so that you don't collapse when your work is done."

Redleaf's smile is warm despite, surely, being annoyed that Peppermint is once again fussing over his work ethic. "Peppermint. Pepper," The nickname is spoken so earnestly, and so warmly, it seems natural. Peppermint takes a moment to even notice it was spoken and then Redleaf takes his hand again and his stomach does a flip, warmth rising into his ears. "I am so lucky to have you looking after me, you needn't apologize for a single thing."

Peppermint tries to focus his breathing to control the flush of his face, "Alright well, I'm glad then... Well, I guess I should go start on those deliveries. I-- I'll see you again tomorrow."

Peppermint flies out the door before Redleaf can get another word in and he tries to tell the distant, insistent cawing as he goes about his deliveries that he did not under any circumstance run away.

* * *

Two days later finds Redleaf entirely recovered and Peppermint, though a bit distant and jumpy, has calmed down. Well, sort of. Every time he approaches Redleaf's door he's filled with a bubbly feeling in his chest, he can't help in if his wings beat a little faster, or he blushes a little easier. But he does his best not to let it color his interactions with his friend. He's determined to react calmly, rationally, normally in a way that a friend might talk to a friend-- a friend-like manner.

"I'd like to join you on your deliveries today, if you don't mind, of course."

Peppermint stares. "You do? I mean-- you would?"

"Oh, of course, I won't come if I'm not welcome, but I would appreciate having a reason to go outside and feel useful."

"You don't need to be useful, you're supposed to be on break and resting!"

Redleaf laughs and holds up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll just follow you around, I won't do any work! But if you'd rather go alone, I'll take no offense."

"No, no, um... you're welcome to come, I just-- Never mind." Peppermint shakes his head. "What I'm trying to say is I'd enjoy the company."

So the two sparrowmen set out flitting between the trees and falling leaves of the Autumn woods to deliver parcels of food to those unable to leave their homes or those without the time or ability to cook for themselves. Conspicuously, most of the orders have been for fairies living in Autumn. The whole time Peppermint remembers Garnish's knowing smile. Can't get anything past her apparently.

Halfway through the deliveries, the two of them stop to take a break in the hollow of a tree as the afternoon begins to wane and the cool, brisk air begins to nip at their cheeks. Redleaf's carefree, idle replies begin to turn apprehensive.

"Pepper, erm, Peppermint. I was wondering..." He looks up towards the canopy, expression unreadable. "I feel as though we've never discussed anything outside of the scope of our talents. Is there anything-- that is to say -- do you have any interests besides baking? I know that we're different from humans in the sense that we have a single talent which we usually find to be fulfilling enough, but many of us still have other interests we pursue."

Redleaf's nervous energy, plus the use of the nickname again sends a buzzing back into Peppermint's limbs that he doesn't know what to do with. Still, he tries to breath calmly and answer.

"Hm, well, I do love baking, and I also like sharing food with people, but maybe that's too close to baking..." He also looks up into the trees, watching the leaves wave gently down at them, and above that the birds circling high above pixie hollow. "You know I," he pauses to glance at Redleaf, whose curious gaze is trained intently on Peppermint. "--I like this, right now. Just having a moment to relax. Baking can get really hectic, even if I like it. It's complicated and there's a high demand, I'm busy all day, so any chance to just to sit with the world around me is welcome. Especially, with-- with friends."

Redleaf turns to face him fully, hiking a leg up onto the ledge and smiles, warm and sweet. "Then, maybe, you'd like to do something more often, with me?"

Peppermint stares, his heart beating in his throat. Is this--?

Redleaf seems to take his silence as confusion. The minister gives his head a little embarrassed shake, dark hair swinging where it's tied low. "I, ah, I find I rather enjoy your company a lot, Pepper, and I-- you're very... I'm not sure if you feel similarly, but I hope we can spend more time together." He lets out a half-laugh, half-sigh, happy to have managed to say what he meant.

Now, Peppermint can't hold back the warmth rising in his cheeks. He can barely hear past the pounding of his blood in his ears, but he forces the words out anyways. "I--of course, I mean, we're already spending all this time together, I also--well, it's just made me very happy to have something special to look forward to, and I would love to have more." The 'more' feels weighted like it's meaning stretches further than an acceptance, he hardly knows what to hope for.

Just as Redleaf tentatively reaches for Peppermint's hand, and the world seems to hold its breath, a screech pierces the air. Both of their heads whip to look at the sky to see several huge birds diving down towards pixie hollow. At the same time, the scout fairy horns bellow, almost shaking the tree they're in.

"Hawks!"


	7. Chapter 7

Redleaf dives at Peppermint, tackling him to the side, so that the two of them are pressed up against the wall of the hollow tree they're in.

_SCREECH_. An enormous shape spears itself into the hollow. A black and yellow beak snaps wildly, too large to fit it's eyes inside to see.

Peppermint claps a hand over his own mouth to hold back his ragged, startled breaths. He isn't sure whether it's his own heartbeat hammering in his ears, or if it's from Redleaf's chest pushed up against him. They hold their breaths, their drumming pulses counting the seconds off too fast. 

The hawk's feathers grate against the wood as it twists in further trying to reach them. The point of its beak scrapes against the floor, gouging out part of it. But it seems too large to actually reach their position near the opening. It pulls away, giving up. 

Neither Peppermint nor Redleaf dare to move from their position. Peppermint can't feels his wings or legs, both numb from adrenaline, and only knows where his hands are because he has one of Redleaf's clutched between his. He's so close. Peppermint wishes he could scramble back for some space, but the wall is behind him.

"Are you alright?" whispers Redleaf after a moment of frightened silence, where they both tried to listen for the Hawk's return.

"I feel like my chest is going to cave in from stress, but besides that, yes," Redleaf helps pull him up and Peppermint, hesitates a moment, but then squeezes Redleaf's hand, "You're... alright too?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I need to go meet with the scouts immediately, and help get a handle on the situation. More than one hawk," Redleaf shakes his head, looking with furrowed brows out of the hollow, "They could do a lot of damage. Is there some where I could bring you that you'd feel safe? I could take you to my home?"

"Can't I come with you?" Peppermint is hesitant to leave Redleaf alone so soon after he's been sick, and Peppermint doesn't want to be by himself either.

Redleaf grimaces, "I don't want to leave you alone, but you're not a scouting talent, or trained to deal with hawks. If you were a fast flying talent then maybe, but better not."

"Oh please," huffs Peppermint, "Compared to you I'm much better equipped to out fly a hawk. I've been dashing around making deliveries and you've been in bed sick! Besides, we'll have a better chance if we go together and watch each other's backs."

Redleaf gapes a moment, "Oh, well I hadn't considered... maybe you're right. I'll feel more secure knowing you're with me anyways. Let's be quick about then, standing about will do us no good." Redleaf peeks out of the tree, scanning the sky and seems to find it satisfactory because he waves Peppermint over and the two of them take off. "Stay near me," whispers Redleaf and his voice carries on the wind.

Together they skim near the ground making good use of the cover of trees, flitting between bushes and fallen branches. Every time Peppermint hears a screech from above his heart stops. He's perpetually keeping his awareness on the canopy, ears pricked for any hit that a hawk might try to dive for them. Both he and Redleaf are completely quiet and Peppermint has to keep reminding himself not to hold his breath while he flies. For the love of dust he hopes his friends are safe.

_SCREECH!_

_No!_ Peppermint feels the press of air against his wings before he gets any other hint that the hawk is coming for them. Heart racing he does the only thing he can think of. He flies straight into Redleaf, knocking them both into a shrub. 

They tumble through the branches, leaves snapping off as they land. Peppermint scrambles over to Redleaf who sits up, dazed. But it's not enough. The hawk is speeding towards their hiding place, wings spread and talons outstretched. 

They can only cling to each other wide eyed, thunder in their chests.

_WHOOSH-_

At a steep angle, in whistles a weighted rope, snagging the hawk's legs, tangling around and pushing it off balance. As it banks to the side, grounded and struggling to free itself, a rain of porcupine quill arrows chase it. It squawks, ripping itself free from the bindings in a terrifying show of force, but another hail of arrows sends fleeing up into the sky with enormous flaps that hit the shrub they're hiding in, like a gale.

All the air in Peppermint's lungs rushes out in relief. They're safe. He sags into Redleaf who in turn leans into him.

"Ahem." The two of them spring apart as a fairy clears her throat. She's standing just outside the brush, tall and proud in the brown and stripes of the scout fairies, long black hair fluttering in the breeze and porcupine quill spear by her side. "Fly with you, Minister. I didn't realize you were out and about, we heard you were still out of commission."

Redleaf flies out of the shrub, shrugging off dust from his shoulders, "Yes, I was, but I couldn't ignore something like a hawk attack." Straight-backed and stern, Redleaf is back in minister mode, despite his casual outfit. Peppermint follows him out, staring. It suits him, he looks regal, handsome-- well, he always looks handsome. "What's the situation, Nyx?"

"Not here. That hawk might decide he wants to take a second shot at us. Follow me," and with that she zips into the air two other scouts who must've been hiding in the trees meet her and flank Redleaf and Peppermint with bows drawn.

Nyx leads them into an outpost made of pine cones raised on a tall branch in a clearing. Inside is a bit cramped, the walls lined with extra bows, spears, and other tools for fighting off dangers to pixie hollow. Between the teeth of the pine cones are gaps probably for keeping watch with binoculars hanging off the hook by the door, or for firing off arrows. 

It's all so different from the kitchens.

Peppermint hovers nervously as the scouts make their reports to Redleaf. "There's somewhere between 5 and 7 hawks and from the animal talents we've been able to ask they're all relatively young."

"Yes, I noticed that as well, both birds that attacked us couldn't have been older than a year. It's true that for most of the creatures under our care had a prosperous spring. It could be that the hawks experienced this as well and hatched many young."

Nyx crosses her arms, "That explains it then. Well, they're young and foolish. Easy to discourage in the moment, but they've been wheeling back and making second passes at the hollow after they've had time to remember their courage."

"We're going to have to find some way to scare them off once and for all," Redleaf says as he brings his hand to his chin considering.

Peppermint looks out the gaps, at the icy clear sky. He wishes he could just go back to that night of the revelry, when things were warm and happy. Lot's of food, and laughter, and the sky all lit up with-- "Fireworks!"

Redleaf and Nyx turn to look at him. Nyx frowns, "Sorry, who are you again?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted, but fireworks! Wouldn't they work to scare them off?"

Redleaf's eyes widen, "That could work, do you know if there are any in storage right now?"

Nyx shakes her head, "No, but I'll have some one check right away." One of the other scout fairies flies out, but nearly knocks into another scout bursting in.

"Nyx! Urgent dispatch, two hawks attacking the kitchens! We need immediate support." Peppermint pales. _Honeyglaze._

**Author's Note:**

> [~Thanks for reading~](https://ghostknight.carrd.co/)


End file.
